The Assassin
by xXxrouxXx
Summary: Ok...so a story. I'm not sure about it. Could use peoples opinions. Percy Jackson is an assassin/super spy raised under the guide of murderous Sally Jackson. What shall happen on his first mission? T for future events/swearing.
1. Prologue

**So I had this idea...I'm not sure about it but I have written a prologue and 2 chapters. However, if I don't get any views/reviews/faves/alerts and only get flames then I will take it down. I want an honest opinion about this idea. Please review and tell me. Anyway, this is a short chapter as it is the prologue. :-D Onwards bound!**

**Prologue**

I'm an assassin/super spy for the US Government. I won't blame you if you don't believe me. No-one would. I was trained by my 'mother' to be cold and ruthless. She is also an assassin/super spy. She is not even my blood related mother. I don't know who is, and I don't care. I'm glad Sally is my mother. Anyone else would have botched the job of raising me. If I hadn't been abandoned at the side of a road by my biological mother, well the government wouldn't have their strongest recruit. My name is Percy Jackson. I am 12 and I have just been given a mission.

**It's horrible, isn't it? Argh! I'm a fail! Review anyway. Opinions needed. Ok...I will shut up now. Tell me the truth! :-D**

**xXxrouxXx **


	2. Chapter 1

**So...posting the next chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

I stood in the briefing room.

"Percy Jackson." said Mr Phillips.

"Yes, Sir." I replied.

Mr Phillips looked at me and came out of the shadows. His eyes looked like black holes, and his hair was also black. "We have heard about a secret organisation, they are controlling children and using them to fight against the government. They are constantly fighting the law, killing everyone. We need someone to kill their leader and only you are equipped to do so."

"Why me?" I inquired. I was genuinely curious, what made me more equipped than someone like my mother?

He laughed maliciously, "You were trained by Sally Jackson. Is there any other reason you need?"

"Yeah," I said, "why me and not her?"

"You Percy, are a child." He said.

Child? Yeah sure, but I had never been called one, "Sir?"

"Let me explain." He said, "All the children in this place, currently known as 'Camp Half-Blood', are between 5 and 23. Obviously not all children. The older ones we believe have been there most of their life and they are easier to apprehend. The children...slightly harder. We need you to-"

I interrupted, "Let me guess, you need me to infiltrate this camp and bring it down from the inside, get close to some leaders, make myself inconspicuous, then when the time is right kill their main leader and then get away before they guess who or what I am?"

Mr Phillips face broke into a smile, "That is why we gave you to Sally." He ruffled my hair, "Your something special, and don't you forget it."

You see, Mr Phillips didn't compliment many people...except me. He's like an Uncle. He's done...everything for me. When I was even younger, around 7 he used to take me for ice-cream and people would go as far as too say were we father and son. Only difference people could find were the eyes. Mine were sea-green. But sometimes the spoiling went to my head a little.

So I replied, "Don't worry. I won't forget."

"Good! Now go back to Sally. Your briefing folder with everything you need is in this case." He handed me a suitcase, "Go to your apartment and pack. Salman will be there to collect you by 10. Be ready or he will leave without you."

I nodded and walked out of the room.

After walking down 4 flights of stairs I jumped into Sally's car.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

I smiled at her and said, "This is going to be fun."

**Okay, so chapter 1! I got reviews and smiled! :-D So happy! I take all comments to heart, except flames I ignore those mostly, and the CC! I love it! So review? I love CC, how too improve, also, if you feel it doesn't have enough description just say and I will go back and add some! :-D Thanks again to all reviewers! Also, I know it's short! It will get longer I promise, except I have really busy real life at the moment so my attention is normally pre-occupied.**

**xXxrouxXx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for all delay but I have been on a school trip. Wooooo school trip!**

**Chapter 2**

I stood in my bedroom, looking around my various weapons in my cupboard, trying to decide which ones I could take. The ones I took had to be easily concealed, but still cause damage. I considered my knife, I could hide it in it's sheath that was hidden on my arm, under my sleeve; but then, if they searched me it would be found almost instantly.

"Hmmmmm..." I said aloud.

"What's up?" Someone standing behind me asked.

I was surprised by the voice, so I acted on instinct. I snatched my knife up and turned to come face to face with Sally. She grabbed the wrist, of the hand holding the knife, and pulled it up behind my back, causing me to drop my knife.

"Rule number one." Sally growled in my ear, "Stay. Alert."

"Not fair!" I defended.

"Nothing is fair." She said as she released my wrist.

I rubbed my arm and wrist, it had gone red, but it didn't hurt...as such. Just stiff.

I couldn't help but think of all the odds against me, everything that could go wrong, how much more I had to learn, "I am sooooo going to fail this mission." Opps...that was said out loud? Bad choice. You see, Sally hates pessimism. She also hates optimism. Sally is realistic. She likes reality.

"Who trained you?" She demanded.

"You did." I replied automatically.

"No I didn't," she spat, "no-one I have ever trained has been this weak!"

"I'm not weak!"

"You're acting like it!"

I pouted, then felt the anger well up inside of me, I growled a low menacing growl. No-one calls me weak. I grabbed another knife out of the cupboard, this one was heavier and longer, but it was made of the same silvery metal. I kicked Sally's stomach and she flew to the wall. I walked over and put my knife to her neck, the blade threatening to slice the skin and cut the artery. "Take. That. Back."

She pushed my arm away, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth, "That's better."

I figured that was the best form of a sorry or a taking back as I was going to get, so I put the knife away.

"I had a reason for coming to you." Sally said as my back was turned.

"Which was?" I asked.

"I am coming with you." I must have looked confused because she continued, "To drop you off you know."

"Oh." was all I could say.

Sally read my face and then tried to amend, "No! Not because they think you are unable, because you need extra protection!" I raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh, no! Not in that way, it's just...oh forget this! Your special Percy."

"So Mr Phillips says all the time. Your point?"

"Special in a...special way."

Because that made sense.

"Are you saying I am mental?" I asked.

Her jaw dropped, "No!"

"So...what are you saying?"

"Your going to be powerful one day. You may even turn the tides." She seemed to laugh like it was an inside joke.

One thing I love about Sally, she is ruthless, cold and murderous, but at times like this her good side will show. Her reason for being cruel in the first place? Sally's parents were killed in a plane crash and there was enough evidence to show that it was foul play. She went to live with her uncle who hit her and well...lets just say didn't respect her personal space. Then when he got cancer, Sally was forced to leave school and look after him. When he died he left all his money to his daughter and none to her. Over the years she has become who she is today.

"Turn the tides? That's a weird way of putting it." I muttered.

"Isn't it just?" She laughed. Sally had a twinkle in her eyes like she knew something I didn't. Let's just say I was confused.

"Can you help me with my weapons then?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Easy conceal. Damaging. Painful...pocket knife." She said.

Ahhh yes my pocket knife. I took off my left shoe and looked inside. "Where is i-" Sally held it out, "Ah thanks." I said.

"No problem. I suggest one in each shoe and one in your pocket, you can never be too careful, and allot of children carry around a pocket knife nowadays. Just make sure your worst one is in the pocket so they are not suspicious...I'm doing cookies...want some?"

I nodded, then picked up two more pocket knifes. I put one in my pocket and then took off my other shoe. I pulled the insole up to reveal a small compartment to the side of the shoe. I slipped the pocket knife in and pressed the insole back in. I did the same for the other shoe and put them back on. When I was satisfied that no-one would find my knives I walked to the kitchen with my suitcase packed.

I had a gun, that didn't look like a gun, (basically, it was home-made from pens) a knife that looked like a ruler, and some pepper spray disguised as body spray. I know I have an obsession with knives, but they are the most easy to conceal of weapons and Sally has always said, if you have the skill to get in close you can make a knife hurt. Hence why I use one.

When I walked to put my bag by the door I saw that Sally's bag was ready as well.

"Right, all set?" She asked walking in with a bag of cookies.

"Yeah. Let's go." I replied. Sally passed me the cookies and then grabbed her bag and keys.

"You are travelling with Salman in the Prius. I, however, am taking the surveillance van."

"Ok."

So, together we walked out the door, towards my first big mission.

**So sorry if this update was not fast enough. Went on a 4 day art school trip which was soooooo not worth the money it cost. Anyway, opinions? Also, who reckons I need a beta? If so, who wants to beta? Do you guys reckon there should still be gods? I don't know...I was thinking about it but I am going to ask the wider community now. So gods or no gods? Also, I'm disliking how I have portrayed Sally, gonna need y'all's help on that. Oh well. Review! Also, thank you too all who have reviewed, favourited and alerted...made me feel fuzzy inside! :-D **

**xXxrouxXx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sat in the Prius. Salman was driving. His head touching the ceiling. We were in stamd still traffic...and I was going crazy, bouncing my leg.

He turned to look at me slightly annoyed, "Are you feeling okay?"

His blue eyes seemed to pierce my soul. It was intimidating. The military cut hair only added to the effect. When his hair was longer it was black and almost like mine, slightly less intimidating...only slightly.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah...I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow sceptically, "Yeah, sure Percy. You're fine."

"I am!" I shouted.

Salman put his eyes back on the car in front of us, "I'm allowed to worry, am I not?"

I sighed, "I suppose you are. You just normally wouldn't."

"I'm just a bundle of surprises." He said. Suddenly Salman slammed the wheel, "Argh! I hate this!" He pulled the car to the side and drove past car after car, "I am afraid we are going to have to make a special stop."

I starred at him awestruck for a few seconds, then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny little boy?" He asked.

He suddenly pulled the car into a service station.* We turned a sharp corner and then the next thing I knew we were parked.

"Woah." I muttered.

Salman laughed, then got out of the car. "Come on midget."

"I'm not a midget! You're just tall."

I met him at the front of the car and yes he was tall, I was 2 feet smaller than him. He was 6ft 4 and he had the muscles to go with it. He even had a tattoo but no-one knew what it was and it was currently hidden under his long sleeved black top that showed of his muscles clinging to them.

"Poor Prissy-" He said.

"Hey!" I interjected.

He continued as if I hadn't even talked, "feeling sorry for himself? Naaww! Maybe the wimp deserves a MacDonalds?"

I would normally attack someone who had called me wimp or patronised me, as Sally had taught me, but me against Salman? No way!

"Sure. MacDonalds floats my boat." I replied.

He looked crestfallen, like he wanted a fight and the wimp was to bait me, but I wasn't that strong.

He walked off...and I followed behind. I was practically jogging. For every one step of his, I had to do three.

We went straight into the station at to MacD's.

"What do you want pip-squeak?" Salman asked.

I face palmed, "Please stop with the jokes!"

"Not gonna happen titch. So...Happy Meal?"

"Seriously?" I exclaimed.

Salman laughed, "Well you're wimp enough."

Well in the end we both ended up with macchicken sandwiches and fries. I had coke and Salman vanilla milkshake, but Salman supersized his.

After-ward, Salman, burped. I swear his belch made widows rattle, also it stunk.

I waved my hand in front of my nose, "Jeez Louise! Way to clear a crowd."

Salman laughed, "It is my special power." He said gruffly, "I reckon we can leave now...traffic should be cleared up."

Being the 'hard-nut rebles' we were, we left our mess on the table and left, back towards my first mission.

**Yes you are right! This was a filler as I have writer's block! I have had mixed reviews about gods or no gods...one on each side to be honest...and I am still not sure. I will ask my bezzie tomorrow! Unless you have other ideas! Soooo please tell me what you think! I would love it if you did! :-D Also exams so don't expect many updates!**

***I don't know what you call service station's in America...**

**xXxrouxXx**


	5. Chapter 4

I was shook awake, after having the most vivid nightmare of my life. What was that nightmare you ask? I will tell you.

_It was pitch black, I could not see anything. Not even my hands in front of me._

"_Perseus Jackson, dare you side with him? I can bring you the satisfaction you need!" An evil voice called out from the dark. _

_I started at it and span around looking for a source, obviously not seeing anything._

"_W-who are you?" I asked apprehensively. _

_The voice chuckled, "Why, I am your worst nightmare Perseus."_

"_Percy." I growled from habit and then yelped as my legs were knocked out from beneath me._

_Suddenly someone was on top of me holding me down, "Oh yes, that's right. You sided with him, you're 'Percy'" The voice said my name with hatred, "Sally, should've called you your true name from the start."_

_I was struggling against the weight of the other thing, trying to stand up, "Let me go!" I shouted._

"_No." It said simply, "You would've been this strong if you had just sided with me."_

"_W-what?" I said confused._

_Suddenly, golden light filled the room and I was blinded temporarily. When I could see again I looked around and my eyes laid on the back of a black haired boy, scars covered his bare arms and legs. He turned around and I gasped. It was me, an extremely battered and bruised me, but me none the less. I took in my own appearance, the nose was bent and scarred as if it had been broken, a scar ran down one side of the face and when 'I' smiled it rippled and looked evil, but the thing that got me were the eyes. They were golden with flecks of sea green in._

"_You should've sided with Perseus, not Percy. You'd have been stronger and better off for it." Other me said._

"_I-I don't understand." I stuttered._

_Other me tutted, "Oh, you wouldn't because you're so sheltered and naïve."_

_Okay, sheltered, me? Seriously?_

"_Yes, sheltered, they have told you nothing in that institute, but I'm afraid to say that I have to destroy you Percy. Perseus will be needed soon._

_Suddenly, other me had a sword in his hand and was charging at me. I dodged it by rolling to the side._

"_God, are you mad?" I screamed, which didn't make much sense as that would be calling myself mad, but I knew I wasn't mad and thinking about it made my head hurt._

"_Yes, yes we are." He replied and charged again. Just as the sword made contact with my stomach everything went black._

Then I sat bolt upright in the Prius, breathing heavily.

"You alright lil' dude?" Salman asked.

I wiped my hand across my fore-head trying to get rid of the sweat. Then I placed my heads over my stomach, it was slightly painful and I was sure I'd had a sword there a few seconds ago.

"Yeah," I said, "why?"

Salman looked concerned, "You were screaming 'No, no, don't let that be me. I'm not that.' Then you said, 'Don't kill me.' I was having a breakdown, literally."

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What was the dream about then?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" I said snappily.

Salman looked reluctant as he said, "No…not really."

"Good." I stared out the front window as Salman continued to look at me concernedly.

Then I noticed a black van in front of us, I opened the car door and ran to it.

Sally was in the back, looking at some monitors. When she spotted me, she jumped and ran over to me, giving me a hug. It caught me seriously off guard, and I couldn't help but hug back.

"Oh, I was so worried, neither Salman nor I could wake you up and you just sat there screaming for almost half an hour."

Half an hour? Good god… "Yeah…I'm all right. Don't need to be worried anymore." I plastered on a smile for her as well, hoping it would be convincing. She didn't seem convinced but didn't say anything about it, which I was thankful for.

"Anyway, we're about twenty miles out here…we should be there in about twenty minutes, if we continue at sixty miles per hour and don't hit traffic. When we get there Percy," _Perseus_ flashed in my mind, great I was turning schizophrenic, "you're going to stumble in, feigning hurt, and hopefully they will trust you…I know a lot of information is missing there but it's the best we can do. Salman and I are going to hang out at the local hot spots and get accepted that way."

Hang on, "I'm going in alone? I thought you said I couldn't!"

Sally looked uncomfortable, "We don't have a choice, Percy." She said softly.

I sighed, I guess she was right.

"Okay then!" Salman said jumping out of the Prius clapping his hands together, "You been informed the plan?" He asked me. I nodded, "Great!" He said, "Let's get this show on the road!"

I shook my head at his antics as he jumped back into the car, "He's such a weirdo. I swear he has mood swings 24/7!"

"Maybe it's his time of the month?" Sally suggested, to which I burst out laughing.

Salman rolled down the window and glared at us out of it, "Hurry up, Prissy! I ain't got all day!"

I looked up to Sally, "Definitely his time of the month."

Sally let out a soft chuckle and waved goodbye as she got in her van and drove off.

I got back into the car next to Salman and he was glaring at me, "I heard that you know." He growled.

"Opps." I said sarcastically.

He shook his head, turned on the car and started driving. "Prissy." He whispered under his breath.

I decided to let it go…again.

**Words:1028**

**My friend said it was up to me...so useless. Sorry about the not updating...been having writers block, then home stuff, then exams etc. etc. I've only been updating other stories when I've had time and even that hasn't been frequent...:/ Anyway, sorry for the wait, and the nightmare he had was it okay? I'm not sure about it...anyway review? Love y'all!**

**xXxrouxXx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We stopped, a good two miles too early. I could see the infamous pine tree resting on the top of the huge hill. I knew it from my briefing folder. I'd known we were getting close when I'd seen the pick your own strawberries sign but I'd at least hoped to get a little bit up the hill before we stopped. I was tired and the mental assaults of dreams hadn't helped in that department.

"What? No elevator?" I asked groaning slightly.

Salman shook his head, "Sorry, kiddo...do you want me to rough you up a bit before you go up there?"

I looked at him in total disbelief, No! I did not want him to 'rough me up a bit'! Was I not good enough at feigning hurt?

"No." Salman said as if I had said that out loud.

Okay, that's nice. I opened the car door, pulled myself out, then slammed it shut. Salman followed my lead, but shut the door calmer than I had.

"I get it," Salman started, "you're upset."

I shook my head and glared at him, "You have no idea how I feel, you- your- you're an ass!"

Rain started pouring, thunder crashed and about three seconds after every time an accompanying lightning flashed in the distance, lighting the tree on the hill up like a huge Christmas tree. I shook those thoughts from my head. I'd never had a Christmas tree, never a proper Christmas. Sall didn't like to celebrate it, and neither did Mr Phillips so...I didn't know why I was going into this.

"I do, Percy, I promise you I do." Salman looked at me sincerely, "It's your first mission. People tell you something but then they tell you something else. They constantly change everything, your handlers, your intel, equipment, who you can trust. Nothing goes as planned, but Percy, come on, that is no reason to get annoyed at me."

I scoffed, sure he'd hit my feelings on the nail...but still, "You don't trust my skills. You feel you have to rough me up!"

"I'm just following orders dude!"

"WELL SCREW YOU'RE ORDERS!" I screamed at him, he was bordering child abuse and god knew I wasn't standing for that.

Suddenly a roaring came from behind us and a Camero flew over our heads. Don't ask what make because I was too busy trying not to die from exploding car parts raining down on me.

Salman looked over at me, and the scary part was his face was calm, as if he'd been expecting it.

I raised my eyebrows at him, then shouted over the roaring fire that had caught from the car explosion, "What the heck man?"

Salman opened his door and got in, he slowly rolled down the passengers window, "Well...I'm off, Percy."

"What? You can't just leave me here with that!" I said pointing over at the roaring shadow, which had yet to come into the light cast by the fire.

"Watch me." He turned on the ignition of the car, he smiled at me eyes twinkling in anticipation, "Good luck, Perce boy!"

Salman pulled away at unimaginable speeds for the old car. I stood watching him leave a dust truck with my jaw, literally, on the floor. He had seriously just left me here...practically defenseless. I hadn't even grabbed my weapons from the boot of the car before he had just gone.

A hot grunt in my ear made me focus on the...thing again. I turned around to see a wet nose, like a cows. I stepped back once, twice, and again, until I had the full scope of the creature. My only thought, the government was messing with robotics or genetics again and had sent the wrong experiment after me. To be honest with myself though, I had no idea what I was looking at. It had a bulls horns, a bulls face however it had a mans body. It grunted and steam came out of its nose. The rain made it smell...like wet cow...which wasn't that surprising, but hey its not everyday you get to see an experiment gone wrong.

Its also not everyday you get attacked by an experiment gone wrong.

Win some, loss some.

I locked eyes with the thing and was paralyzed suddenly. The things eyes glowed a dangerous red and narrowed the minute I looked into them. Seriously, if I was wuss enough to pee myself, I would have. However I have a strong bladder, not that I'm boasting or anything.

I slipped the knife from the holster to my hand, if I was going down I was going down fighting.

Weaknesses, I looked up and down the thing and the only weakness I found was also its greatest advantage. His eyes. I ran straight at the thing with an admirable scream of 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' which probably felt more heroic than it sounded.

It bent down and charged at me at the exact same time, I jumped using my speed from leverage onto the things head, stabbing at the face , then dropped off his back hitting the ground running. The grass, being wet, was tying its hardest to make sure I fell over, however I just skidded, making the water droplets off the grass to spring up in an awesome mist affect normally only seen in movies.

I turned to see the damage I had made, the answer to the internal question was, not much.

"Crap." I mumbled.

Only one eye was out of the game, however the thing was leaking a weird coloured juice. It was a goldy/black colour depending on where the slowly dying light caught it.

I was slowly running out of options, my knife was still in that things eye and my other knives were my only other protection and I would need them...assuming I lived through this.

I looked around at the ground and saw a long cylinder, I think it was an exhaust pipe, probably from the shower of Camero car parts early. It looked like it was smoking, but hot or not I didn't have much of a choice in weapons. I grabbed it from the ground and looked to where the thing was recovering.

"Hey! Ground beef!" I screamed at it. It turned full speed at me, his only eye narrowed at me and he snorted.

He scuffed a foot along the ground and charged at me.

I jumped to the side, forward rolled and shoved my exhaust pipe in his chest. The thing stopped, groaned and shuddered. The eye shut and all motor function stopped. The thing was now a dead weight, that I was still holding up. I rolled out from under the thing and let it fall to the floor.

I surveyed the damage...basically, lots. Most of the hill was alight, I had several scrapes, bruises, burns and I'm pretty sure I'd dislocated a shoulder towards the end and possible broken my wrist, but it was hard to tell as I hurt all over at the moment.

Stumbling up the remainder of the hill, I realized that I was soaked, not weird considering it was raining,however it did make my jeans slightly tight and uncomfortable. I also realized that I had managed to lose a shoe and if the hole in my sock wasn't enough to go by, I had stood on some of that fire, which meant I'd probably burnt the bottom of my foot.

I tumbled down the opposite side of the hill, shouting for help. Aiming for the large building in the middle, stumbling a few times. My energy stores were depleted, and I just wanted to curl up and sleep, however that was strategically impossible.

Eventually, after what seemed like forever I made it to the larger building. A plump man, a tall man and a girl sat on the porch of said building.

"Hello, who are you?" was all they managed to get out before I keeled over and went into the rift of unconsciousness.

**Words: 1,425**

**Heya! Lucy here! I'm Rou's mate! She can't come to the computer right now, a lil' caught up, however she's written many a chapter for the story and given me strict instructions, in other words do whatcha want. Okay, so she hasn't written too many chapters...like 5 however that equals 10 because shes said that this story could go either way, that could be the (altered) Minotaur oooor that could be an experiment gone wrong so shes written 5 chapters for either scenario. I personally think Rou should go for gods in this story along with everyone else(family and friends), but some people don't like that idea...I might just decide for y'all though...anyway, review for rou, she needs the love!**

**LucyLuu :DDDDDDDDD**


	7. IMPORTANT AN

**A/N: Heya, Lucy, friend of Rou's. Stuff's come up, and I can't update them for her. I know she wrote loads of chapters and all I have to do is update them, however, one of my family members died and we're a (mostly) Sikh family so we're are all gathering to celebrate their life. My side of family isn't so Sikh, however we are still gathering for the celebration. I am the only one that Rou gave control of the account to really, the only one she could rely on to update and seeing as I can't...well I'm sorry. You may not get another update for at most a month, hopefully Rou will catch on and update, probably not, but she might! Anyway, she wrote a fic for Stargate Atlantis on her notepad she wanted me to type up and edit. I can't so I've passed it on to someone else, maybe if we're lucky they'll type it up. Rou wrote it amazingly and you don't care...**

**So basically, this was just a temp authours note and Rou should take it down once shes able to :D**

**Lucy Luu salutes yuuu**

**Much love!**

**xxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

My eyes cracked open, one after the other, slowly and painfully. I ached all over, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't because I was stampeded. My head killed, I was pretty sure I'd never had a headache this bad and that was saying something. Surveying my landscape I tried to take in what was happening around me. I was in a hospital...sick room...infirmary of some sort. It certainly smelt like it, bleachy and too white.

I noticed that I was lying at an angle and I had a cotton blanket on me. When I tried to call out for someone I could only manage a raspy, "Hello?" which I couldn't even hear myself to be perfectly honest. Eventually, I gave up trying to get someone's attention and figured that if they wanted me dead I'd be dead already so I went back to sleep.

* * *

The next time I woke up, it was to voices, and seeing as there was no light streaming through the window, I could only assume it was night. I was about to make my presence known when I heard what they were talking about. I clamped my eyes shut and listened,

"Do you reckon he's the one?" A feminine voice asked.

A deep male voice said, "We can not be sure, however, I would like to hope."

"The institute is getting stronger, sir." The girl said.

My institute sure as heck was getting stronger and Mr. Phillips was making sure of that.

"I know, but I do not believe this boy is from the institute." The man said.

The girl tutted, "Chiron, you know better than to assume."

Chiron, the leader of 'Camp Half-Blood'! The one I was sent to get intel on.

"And you Annabeth should have noticed his eye colour. You are the one who is always saying that Phillips would not take someone who is that colour, and you are also the one who pays so much attention to the eye colour."

"Chiron, sir, why didn't you call Mr. Phillips by his name, you normally do."

There was a pause as if Chiron was showing Annabeth something and she gave a knowing 'Oh'.

Had I been found? No, I couldn't have been. I'm sleeping, and I haven't indicated anything to contradict that.

Annabeth sighed, "Well, sir, I must return to my quarters. My brothers and sisters shall be worried."

"Yes, you may take your leave." Chiron said.

There was scuffling and the shutting of a door and I could only assume she'd left. Then there was a clopping of hooves and then there was a pressure on the end of the bed as if someone had placed their hands on it.

"Oh Percy, Percy, Percy. What would your mother say?" My heart stopped in my chest when he said that, how dare he say that? "And your father! Gosh, well I better leave you to sleep then."

The clopping of hooves returned and the opening and shutting of the door. I let out a breath I didn't even realise I had been holding and opened my eyes. There was no point in staying awake now, so I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

When I awoke again, I was still in the same bed. Nothing had changed apart for the fact that the aches and pains were almost gone, just in the background. My head was still pounding however, it seriously caned.

I slid my legs out from under the blanket and over the edge of the bed. I pushed off and realised something disturbing. I was changed. I was no longer in my jeans and blue long sleeved t-shirt, heck I didn't even have my jacket. My nikey's had disappeared.

I looked around the room for some sort of mirror and saw one in the open bathroom. I ran to it and looked in it. I didn't look to worse for wear I suppose, only slight cuts on my arms and bruises. I had whole leg camouflage cargo pants on that had loads of pockets in. Then there was the black t-shirt that had 'Camp-Half-Blood' on it in orange writing and a little logo underneath that was an eagle standing on a wave and a horse inside the wave, which was a pretty weird logo if you asked me. Admittedly, the Institute's logo was a black three headed dog standing on the world, but that looked cool. On top of my t-shirt I had a camouflage body warmer, which basically meant they had searched me in my sleep…no knifes now, maybe they just thought I was a paranoid person.

To find out someone's changed you while you've slept is quite disturbing, and I've just got to hope that they left my boxers on. They'd left my socks on so I could on assume. I looked around the room for some type of foot wear and saw in the corner of the room a pair of black combat boots. Great, decked out like a mini-soldier.

I walked over to them and tugged them on, doing up the laces as I went. Then when I pulled my head up, I saw a black baseball cap with the logo on…in orange. Wooo, not my favourite colour, maybe I could ask for blue later on.

Assessing myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but notice what a total ass I looked like. A cool ass that looked totally awesome, but an ass non-the-less.

Surveying the room for anything that looked vaguely familiar, I decided it was best I leave this room.

I walked to the door, opened it softly and looked up and down the corridor, when I saw no-one I stepped out. I was a metal hallway, apart from the tiled flooring. As I walked along I noticed many rooms like my own. I looked through a few open doors and saw no-one and when I looked through the little windows in the doors I saw people on the beds with another kid rushing about taking vitals and whatnot.

I kept my head down until I was outside, it took me ages to find it, and once I'd walked down the steps of the metal building I turned back to look at it. It had 'Infirmary' written in Greek, and I only knew that because Mr. Phillips had taught me. It also had a weird snake wrapped around a pole hovering about it, which was again a little weird. The building wasn't metal on the outside however. It looked like it was golden brick and looked like it had many levels.

I brought my head down again and turned around and started walking. The ground was varying between gravel, grass and sand. However it was mostly grass. As I walked I noticed a lot of weird buildings, flags with the logo on and the fact that all writing was in Greek. I was going to have to thank Mr. Phillips for teaching me languages.

One building I passed which caught my eye was a large green and grey stadium. It had a horse drawn chariot logo on top of it, and 'Stadium written in Greek. I was tempted to go in, but I felt that was not logical.

Eventually, I passed an open door that glinted slightly. I looked at it and above there were to clashing swords as the symbol, I didn't need to read the Greek to know this was an armoury.

I walked in and almost gasped at the vastness. There were walls and walls of weapons and different sections. I aimed towards the gun section which happened to be next to the knife area.

My mind was reeling when I got there, the choice was huge. I was tempted to go for the P90 but I knew I couldn't conceal it. I looked over and over the shelves and my attention snapped to the Desert Eagle Pistol. It was in perfect condition, and there were many of them, so it wouldn't have been missed. I grabbed some ammo, placed some in the gun, made sure the safety was on and placed it in the back of my pants, concealing it with the t-shirt and body warmer. I put the rest of the ammo in one of the pockets in my pants.

Then I went over to the knife section. Now you're probably thinking a knife is a knife, right? Wrong. There is so much you need to consider. There's weight, balance, conceal ability, length and much more. So I took my time choosing my knife. After loads of picking up knives, taking them out of their sheaths and then putting them back, I ended up with a crocodile bowie knife and a leather sheath. It was amazing, and would cause pain when used, a lot of pain. I placed it inside my boot with the handle out so I could grab it if needed. Then I grabbed a swiss army knife and put it in my pocket.

I then started to walk towards the exit when I heard some people coming in, they were laughing. I tuned my ears into what they were saying and placed myself as close to the shelf as I could.

"Did you hear what that boy did?" A girl asked.

I heard a deep sigh, "Look, Jessie." A male voice said, "I know what he did. I watched it from just over the hill."

"OH MY GODS!" Jessica shouted, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

A new voice joined the conversation, "Olli did Jess…when you started talking about it an hour ago."

"Oh, but isn't that just so brave? I mean, he faced a Minotaur!" Then Jess squealed.

"Olli, do you think Jess will shut up anytime soon?"

"No, Laura, I don't think so." Olli replied.

Their voices were getting fainter as they walked deeper into the armoury. I saw this as my chance to leave and ran to the exit, stealth mode, not making a noise.

Once I was out and pretty sure no-one saw me I let out a sigh of relief. I continued through, as I now come to call it, the base. It resembled an army base on a lot of levels, only it had proper buildings instead of tents.

Everyone, I eventually noticed, was wearing the same clothing, although there wear some variations, like long sleeved bomber jackets instead of the body warmer, no cap, shorts instead of pants, trainers instead of boots, but everyone had the same t-shirt and it was all camouflage. What a weird dress code, no wonder the Institute was scared.

Eventually, I caught site of the larger building I had aimed for when I had arrived. Weaving in and out of buildings I aimed for the larger building. When I was stood in front of it I got the full scale of the building. It was at least 5 stories tall, and that was just the levels I could see, it was higher at the back. It was pure hite, which lead me to think it was made of marble. There were steps leading up to what looked to be a sort of outlook area. It had a table and some chairs and a balcony to stop you from falling down the stairs. There was a ramp next to the stairs, for a handicapped person, why that was here, I did not know…yet.

"What do you think?" A voice said next to me.

I jumped, turned and lashed out a fist towards their neck, until I noticed who it was. Her stormy grey eyes were opened in surprise and fear at the thought I was going to attack her. I stopped my fist half-way, and put it down by my side.

"S-sorry…habit." I muttered.

She nodded, and pulled a stray hair that had fallen from her pony-tail behind her ear, "My fault for sneaking up on you, I would do the same thing." She then motioned to the large building, "What do you think?"

I regarded the building and looked back at Annabeth, "Could be better." I said jokingly.

She caught the joke and laughed, "Well, aren't you the joker. You'll fit right in." She looked down at the clip-board that she had been cradling in her arms, "So, Percy, right?"

I feigned surprise, "H-how?"

She laughed and place out her hand, "Annabeth Chase, pretty much the big guys right-hand girl, so you better get used to me bossing you around. I know everything."

I took her hand, "Please to meet you, Annabeth. I have one tinsy winsy question."

"Shot." She said.

"What is this place?" I asked.

Annabeth shook her head, "That would ruin the surprise of finding out yourself. However, I can tell you that this large building is operations command." She pulled the pen out of her clipboard, wrote something down, then placed her pen in her shorts pocket.

I briefly took noticed of the fact that she was wearing flip-flops and had no jacket on, and her shorts were, short, but not short enough to be to revealing.

"Yeah, I noticed that there was no Greek writing or logo above it, so I was wondering." I told her.

She started walking towards it, "Come on, I'll take you to Chiron, the big guy. I was on my way up anyway."

I followed after her, and walked up the steps next to her, "So, why are there only children here?" I asked, having not seen anyone else older than 16.

"We take in…special children that have no-where else to go, well unless it's summer then everyone but the people at college and university." She explained.

"Special?" I asked.

Annabeth's lips pressed together into a line, "I'll let Chiron explain."

As we walked down the corridor, Annabeth suddenly took a sharp left into an elevator. Then she motioned for me to get in. I had one small problem with that…I was claustrophobic…just a little bit.

After I spent a minute starring at the horrifying contraption Annabeth snapped her fingers impatiently, "Come on. I don't have all day."

I reluctantly stepped into the small space. The doors slid shut and I felt the air thin.

I bounced on the balls of my feet. I had to get out, I had to get out. The lift dinged, I looked up hoping we'd arrived, only to see someone else join us, he was holding loads of boxes, stacked one on top of the other. The doors slid shut and I looked at the number dial on the top of the lift. Level 1, 2, 3 _ding! _The person who had joined at 1 stepped out; I started hyperventilating as the doors shut again.

The lift suddenly jerked to the side, a sideways going lift? How weird!

My head started to get light, and the headache pain I had pushed to the back of my mind came back. Trying to still my breaths I leaned against the back of the lift.

I heard a faint, "Are you okay there, Percy?"

But I couldn't reply, I was too busy focusing on breathing. I slid to the floor and looked at the dial again, level 7, 8, 9, 10 _ding!_

The doors slid open but no-one got in, so I crawled out, then I sprawled out on the floor in the corridor, sweet, sweet fresh air. I rolled onto my back to look up and see Annabeth raising an eyebrow at me.

"Claustrophobic." I breathed.

She nodded knowingly, "That's okay you're not the first one."

I nodded as I moved to my knees and I stood up.

Annabeth started to walk down the hallway, there were no rooms off to the side in this hallway and it was only a short one. At the end of the hallway however, were double large oak doors, above them there was a plaque that read 'Chiron, Camp Director' then there was a centaur symbol on one door and the camp logo on the other.

"So, he's the big cheese round here?" I enquired.

"You could say that, this is the penultimate level. Mr. D is on the one above us." Annabeth told me.

I nodded and Annabeth walked up and knocked on the door.

I tiptoed cautiously behind her, scared to go in.

"Come in." A gruff voice said from the other side of the door. The minute that voice spoke I wanted to run and hide.

Annabeth pushed open the door and beckoned for me to follow so I had no choice but to follow.

There was a large wooden desk in the centre of the room, behind which sat a man, he wore a tweed jacket over a shirt and tie. He had brown, yet old eyes, which were odd because he looked like he couldn't be older than forty but his eyes spoke differently. He had a scraggly beard. And his hair line was slightly receding.

When I thought he was about to stand up, he just reached down and started pushing something. I suddenly noticed that he was in a wheel chair. He wheeled around the desk and put a hand out to shake.

"My name is Chiron, welcome to camp." He said.

I took his hand and shook it, "Percy Jackson, although from what Annabeth tells me you already know that."

Chiron laughed, "Yes, we know everything."

"No secrets then." I said.

Chiron looked troubled for a second, then said, "Yes, no secrets."

I nodded, "That's good to know; now I had to ask a question."

"Ask away my boy." He said.

Annabeth bit her lip, "Are you sure about that Chiron."

Chiron shot her a glare, "I will tell the boy what he wishes to know, child, do not interrupt him."

I cleared my throat as they looked at me intently, "Um…how come Annabeth called me special?"

"She called you special now did she?" Chiron said jokingly and Annabeth blushed, "Ah, well we don't know if you are yet, but I'm about to ask a question, and I'm pretty sure it's going to be a bombshell for you."

"Okay…" I said, slightly confused.

"Percy, do you know about in Greek gods? Do you believe?"

**Words: 3030**

**Heya, its Rou! *dances* Okay, so I'm busy and un-able to update much…if you desperately wanna know what's up PM me. Lucy, being a poo, said I wouldn't update any of my stories, that my dear friends was only a partial lie, I will be updating this one, possibly. Depends on the day and the feelings I guess. Seeing as she's disappeared to Birmingham for a few weeks well she's even pooier. To make up for that I gave you a nice long chapter. I know I've changed a lot to do with Camp Half-Blood, and Percy, and the logo :O Gasp. Anyway, love you all miss the reviews **** I will write another long one when I next update to make up for what you sparsely get.**

**xXxrouxXx**


End file.
